


Come Back To Me

by meadow_vp



Series: A Collection of One Shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic Dean, Angel Castiel, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Depressed Dean, Drunk Dean, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, M/M, One Shot, Sad Sam, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadow_vp/pseuds/meadow_vp
Summary: Dean and Sam are on a hunt and call Cas for help.





	

“Three deaths in Connecticut. We should check it out.” Sam said looking up from his laptop.

“What makes you think this is our kind of thing?”

“Well says here that they were all found in their homes, alone, with all the doors and windows locked. No sign of forced entry.”

“Ghost?’

“Possibly but normally a ghost sticks to one house.”

“Maybe ghost possession?”

“Maybe…”

“Okay then let’s hit the road.”

\-----------------------  
ONE WEEK LATER  
\-----------------------

“Okay seriously Sam. Another person has died and we still have no idea what this thing is. What the hell man?”

“Well let’s see. All of them were single, theres that. All had been seen at the bar flirting and drinking all night. Went home with someone and found dead the next morning.The girls were gone in the morning.”

“Yea but dude they were all at different bars and went home with different chicks. There’s nothing connecting them. Im starting to think this might not be our thing, man”

“Maybe we should call Cas?”

“NO.”

“Dude-“

“No we got this.” Normally Dean would have been completely fine with calling. After all Cas was his boyfriend.

Finally after years of denying his feelings, Dean came to terms with how he felt. It took a while but he told Cas. It had been six months now and they had just had their first big fight. Before they fought all the time but now it was different with the feelings and the relationship in the mix.

No they couldn’t call Cas. ‘Its selfish to not call just because of a fight. People are dying here.’ Dean groaned at the thought and realized they had to call him.

“Fine. Call Cas.”

A few minutes after Sam had reached Cas, he appeared in their motel room.

Dean turned around hearing the flap of Cas’s wings. “Hey Man.” Dean smiled not bothered by whatever they had been fighting about. Seeing Cas made him realize how much he had actually missed the guy.

“Hello Dean, Sam” Sam pulled Cas into a quick hug and started going back through his notes. “One second Cas, let me find something.”

As Sam sifted through the papers on the table, Dean and Cas were left there in silence. Finally Dean just walked over and pulled the other man into a hug. Cas gave in nuzzling his face into Dean’s neck. “Im sorry, Dean”

Dean just gave a quick kiss to his temple whispering “It’s okay. I was an idiot.” and pulled away. He still felt awkward around his little brother. Public Affection wasn’t really his strong suit. Finally Sam found what he was looking for and began to tell Cas all about the case.

“Well i think i know what you are hunting.”

“What the hell? How? We have spent all week trying to figure this out and came up with absolutely nothing.”

“Im thousands of years old. I have a vast amount of knowledge.”

“Okay well what is it?” Sam interrupted.

“I believe it is an ancient creature called Empusa. They often take the form of a beautiful woman and seduce men. Once they get them home and they fall asleep the creature proceeds to kill them by eating their flesh and drinking the blood.”

“That’s friggin’ nasty. So, how do we kill it?”

“Give me one second.” Castiel said before disappearing.

Dean looked over to Sam and raised his eyebrows. As soon as he looked back to where Cas was he reappeared with something in his hands.

“You will need this. It is a sword made from celestial bronze that was mined from Mount Olympus.”

“Where the hell did you even- you know what? Doesn't matter. Let’s go gank this bitch”

\-----------------------  
24 HOURS LATER  
\-----------------------

Sam, Dean, and Cas were sitting in a diner celebrating finally having been able to kill the monster.

“Finally! I am treating myself. Im going to eat everything they have in this place.”

Cas smiled grabbing hold of Dean’s hand under the table. Dean looked over at him with fondness in his eyes.

“Get a room!” Sam laughed out from across the booth.

“Oh come on Sammy don't be jealous just because you have no luck with the ladies.”

Cas grinned while Sam just gave Dean his deadliest bitch-face.

“Castiel?”

Dean looked over across Cas eyeing the man in front of them suddenly on guard. He reached for his gun keeping a hand on it just in case.

“Yes, who are you?” Cas replied looking at the man skeptically.

The guy opened up his large coat to reveal he had some kind of Enochian symbol carved into his chest. 

Castiel gasped and quickly covered Sam and Dean as best as he could.

“I do this for Heaven!”

Dean couldn’t see much with Castiel covering him. All he could see was a bright blinding light before he passed out.

Upon waking Dean had ringing in his ears. He looked over to see Sam next to him unconscious.

“What the hell?” Looking around he saw bodies everywhere. They were all burnt up and dead.

“No…Cas!?” He looked until he finally spotted the other man.

He quickly crawled over to Cas pulling him into his arms. “No…Come on man! Wake up!” He knew it was useless though. He was completely burnt. He no longer had a pulse. It was too late.

“Dean?”

He continues to hold Cas in his arms, small tears falling down his cheeks. “He saved us Sammy.”

“Huh?” “He knew, he shielded us from it.” Sam frowned and got up to walk over to his brother.

He laid a hand on his shoulder and knelt down. He saw Cas in Dean’s arms and tears started to well up in his eyes. “Oh God…Cas.”

He looked over to Dean who was still holding onto Cas’s lifeless body. “Come one. We need to leave just in case. We’ll take him to the bunker okay?” Dean just nodded but didn’t move. Finally Sam just pulled his brother up onto his feet. “Here let me help you carry him.” He offered, willing himself not to fall apart. He had to stay strong for Dean.

“No I-“ Dean let out a small sob before continuing. “I got him.” Finally he got him up into his arms carrying him bridal-style out to the car.

Sam took the keys from Dean and got into the driver's seat while Dean got Cas and himself settled into the back. Sam started the car and drove off only letting a few tears slip. Looking back he saw Dean leaning over Cas’s head, which was in his lap, whispering something. 

He was finally able to make out what he was saying and it made it even harder for him to not completely break down. 

“Please, Cas. Please come back to me?” He said softly kissing Cas’s forehead.

After hours of driving they got back to the bunker.

\-----------------------  
ONE WEEK LATER  
\-----------------------

It had been one week since Cas had died and Dean continued to get worse. The first two days, Dean had seemed sad but not crushed by it. He hid it but Sam knew his brother was breaking inside. 

Dean insisted on burying Cas so that he could visit him. It surprised Sam but he went along with it because he thought being able to visit him would’t be so bad. He thought it might be something to help Dean, and himself. Since then each day Dean just got worse and worse. Slowly he started drinking more, not eating, not sleeping. It was the only time he had seen his brother cry this much. Then Dean started falling sleeping outside at night by Cas’s grave. He would go and talk to him and stay until he dozed off. Sam was continuing to get more and more worried for his brother.

Other people had died and Dean had been sad sure, but never like this. He wasn't sure if Dean would recover this time.

“Dean please try not to fall asleep out there tonight. Its freezing, you could die from hypothermia.” “So?”

Sam was taken back by his brothers words. He just stood there silently.

“Sammy, i’m sorry okay. I wont fall asleep i promise.” He proceeded to go out the door and up the hill to where they buried Cas. Finally he reached the spot and sat down on the ground next to the makeshift headstone they had put up.

“Hey Cas…” He said softly putting the whiskey bottle he had snuck up here, to his lips. He took a long drink and swallowed letting out a relieved sigh. 

He sat there in silence for an hour before he spoke again. This time he had trouble speaking, his speech slurred.

“Casss, pleaseee man. Come back. Miss you. Sammy misses you.” He closed his eyes. “I need you, Cas.”

He got up, swaying as he did. He picked up the bottle and threw it at a nearby tree. It fell to the ground shattered. “Cas? What do i do!? Where the hell are you! Why haven't you come back to me? You always have before.” He shouted into the dark sky.

He fell to his knees, sobbing into his hands. Suddenly he felt a hand laid on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and gasped. “Cas.”

“Hello Dean.”

He just sat there in shock. Finally Cas pulled him up into a hug and Dean’s knees gave out falling into the other man. Cas held him up as he cried into his neck holding on to Cas’s shirt.

“Cas, I-“ He continued to sob unable to get the words out.

“It’s okay. Im here Dean. My father gave me another chance.”

Dean finally looked up at Cas. “He- he did?”

“Yes i believe he is the one who brought me back.”

Dean pulled him into a kiss softly pulling the other man’s waist towards his to get as close as possible.

“I thought i lost you. I thought i would never be able to see you again Cas. You were- you were dead.” He said pulling back and starting to cry again.

“I know…Im here now. We’re together. Thats all that matters.” Cas reassured smiling at him.

“I love you Dean. I won't ever leave you again. I promise.”


End file.
